Leo is Lucy's Kitty
by myakita
Summary: A story about young love. Leo/LokexLucy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tale.

Lucy was all alone well except for Makarov and Mirajane, but Makarov had been meditating somewhere out of site and her and Mirajane ran out of things to talk about quickly. She soon had a strange feeling about Loke being in trouble or something. For some reason she kept hearing him say something she couldn't understand.

"Mirajane did you hear Loke just now?" She asked the older woman.

"Not really, maybe he's trying to communicate with you from the Spirit World or something… maybe you should trying calling back?" She advised.

After calling his name she waited a few minutes for something though she didn't know what to expect. For several long moments she get didn't anything. She was about to call him again when she heard was a painful scream there was no doubt in her mind it was Loke. His voice was cracking so hard that it seemed like it was about to collapse altogether.

Her eyes filled with fear which Mirajane did not miss. She put her hand on Lucy's arm as if it might be comforting but it didn't help much.

Before she knew she started screaming like she was crazy. She was yelling his name hoping he would hear her, would come to her so she could help him. She kept screaming for him till her throat had gone so numb she couldn't say one more word. At that point tears started to form in her brown eyes. She tried to call so him once more though it was more like a pathetic crying sound.

After another few long painful moments he appeared before her. He was definitely Leo the lion. His head was tilted down so far that she couldn't see his face. Then she realized he was covered cuts, bruises, and blood. His breathes were deep and labored so much that she could hear it from five feet away.

"Loke…" She cried weakly.

He seemed to try to look up at her but as soon as she was his eyes he fell onto her lap. The glimpse she saw of his eyes was so bleak and painful.

"Mirajane help!" She tried saying but it was more like a very muffled cry.

She quickly ran into a back room and brought out Makarov a few seconds later. Makarov did not wasting a second ripping his shirt off. Lucy was horrified to see how deep Loke's wounds actually were. She couldn't help but stare while they put a rag in his mouth to use as a gag, and then tied his hands together.

"Lucy I need you hold him down by his shoulders!" Makarov demanded.

She did as he said and saw Mirajane pinning down his legs. Makarov told them to hold him as tightly as possible while a flame formed around his hand. She watched him press his hand down on one of Loke's many wounds.

As he begun Loke's eyes flew open they were full of agonizing pain and sorrow. She couldn't bear to look into him. Just the glimpse she got of his eyes had torn her heart in to pieces. Then his screaming sounded like a helpless animal being torn inside out. Her face turned as pale as his was.

By the time Makarov was finished she looked as bad as he did. The only difference being he was knocked out from not only from whatever happened to him but what he had just been through.

"He should be fine just take him over to your place sometime today." Makarov said trying to sound casual as he walked away.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because he is your responsibility. Besides it will be nice bonding time for you two." He said before disappearing to where ever had been before going off to where ever he was.

She looked down at Loke, he looked tortured. He looked so… well handsome of course she would never tell anyone that. Besides he never has just one girlfriend in fact he's never really single either. She wants to a guy's one and only absolutely no exceptions not matter how attractive he was.

"Lucy why are you blushing?" Mirajane asked curiosity filling in her eyes.

"Oh no reason…" She said jumping back trying to look calm.

She obviously didn't believe Lucy but she didn't pry into her explanation. Instead she dragged her to the counter. She gave Lucy a free cup of water and a cheerful smile, though it seemed out of place considering what just happened but then again she had got a glass thrown at her and kept that smile when they first met.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Mirajane wondered innocently.

"Hmmm… maybe catnip and scratching posts." Lucy joked to which both laughed hysterically at.

"Or maybe girls." Mirajane joked though she was probably right.

"Yeah… probably…" Lucy muttered sadly loud enough for the other women to hear.

"Oh sorry about that" She responded innocently.

"It's okay I'm not even sure why I'm acting like this…" She chuckled.

The hours went on and while Lucy was enjoying make jokes at Loke's expense it wasn't the same with him not awake to stand up for himself. As the sun begun to set she began to carry her unconscious celestial spirit to her home.

"_He so owes me for this!_" Is what she thought to herself as she carried her heavy temporary charge.

By the time they reached her apartment she was dragging him and almost dragging herself. She slumped him onto her couch. After doing so she made readjusting her back her next task. Once she had both complete she realized just how cute he was in his sleep. He seemed to have a likeness to cute defenseless kitten sleeping. Of course he was not defenseless and definitely not a kitten and she didn't even let the word "cute" get into her head.

"Lucy?" He asked weakly with his eyes barely open.

"Loke! What happened to you?" She as she perched herself by his side.

"I… don't… know…" He said weakly as he tried to pull himself up to get a look around the room.

His attempts had been proved fruitless as she easily pushed him back down though she probably could have been more carefully since he winced at her slightest touch. Once she had him back down she backed off apologizing for what she had done like a young girl that had broken a priceless family heirloom. No matter how much pain he was in he couldn't resist laughing at her about it. Not like she didn't threaten him to stop. As funny as it was he didn't want to find out why Mirajane had told him that Lucy could be as scary as Erza when was mad.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He practically begged.

She gave him an annoyed look before asking how he was feeling. He obviously wasn't as good as he tried to sound. She watched as he attempted to get to his feet but he as he got to his feet he almost bashed his skull open like he did her coffee table when he fell.

Lucy then spent the next half hour pressing a wet rag to his head while she pulled out splinters from his forehead while forcing him to lie on her couch of course. He gave her a very apologetic smile as she worked. Whether it was about the trouble he'd given her in general or the fact he was getting his blood on her couch.

"Did you happen to give Karen this much trouble?" She joked but obviously not a very welcomed one.

"Yeah probably…" He said in a sad and remorseful tone.

She then apologized like Aries would which quickly changed his mood to back to him being the one comforting her.

After pulling out the last visible splinter on his head she had him press down on the wet rag on his forehead while she looked for bandages and what not. It took about another twenty minutes to find what she was looking for and returned. After pulling off the rag she saw how it looked like a big mess with watered down blood, though on the bright side he was still awake (well a little dazed but still awake) and the wound stopped bleeding. She proceeded to gently wipe off the blood with another dry rag then carefully bandage it. Once she had finished she was astounded how quickly went back to sleep.

After the hour or so she realized that she was actually stuck with him for the rest of the night at least and by her judgment it'd probably be at least two days.

She decided she was too tired to take care of anything else.

"_I'll handle everything else tomorow._" She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail.

She woke up with sun shining in her face. She looked up to see out her window. She saw that it was wide open with the curtains blowing in the breeze. While it took her a few moments to realize it once she did she ran into her den and as a predicted it was a hot mess with a certain pink haired idiot nowhere to be seen.

She stomped back into her room changed and stomped to the door. As she passed by her couch she heard Leo mumble "Karen I'm sorry". For some reason she felt her heart drop but she decided to not brood on it long and went to hunt down that pink haired idiot.

-At the Fairy Tail Guild-

She hastily looked around the guild looking for him. When she couldn't find him she asked the people who'd most likely know; Erza and Gray. So she was naturally disappointed when Erza didn't know but became furious when Gray told her that Natsu told him that he was going to drop something off at her apartment.

She then ran back her to her apartment as fast as she possible. She was shocked to see that neither Natsu nor Leo were there, while she was a little relieved to see that Natsu wasn't there but was worried to see Leo gone since he didn't seem much better when he was asleep before she left.

She slowly walked into her apartment so just in case Natsu was there. Her eyes soon went to the leaves in between her broken coffee table and her bloody couch. It looked familiar but she couldn't figure out why. As she approached it she got an uneasy feeling. Before she could so much take another step she was on the floor with Leo holding on to her waist.

His hair was messy, his pupils were dilated, and in general he looked out of his mind. More accurately he looked high.

"Um… Loke are you feeling alright?" She asked slowly.

"Never better! Why?" Leo said so quickly she almost all of what he said. Yep, that was definitely catnip.

"Loke will you please get off me?" She said as kindly as possible but it obviously didn't work since he looked like he was about to cry.

He then tightened then his grip on her and buried his face in her belly. While it definitely wasn't comfortable it did make her feel a little guilty. She didn't know what got into him but it definitely wasn't anything good.

"Loke what's wrong?" She as she gently rubbed him head.

"If I let you go you'll weave me… then you get hurt and I'll be alone again… then jerks will make fun of you!" He cried in her stomach.

"Loke I won't leave you! I promise." She said sweetly.

He seemed to loosen his grip on her but he didn't look up at her until a few minutes. When he did she saw that the wet felling on her shirt wasn't just tears but also blood from his forehead. The fear in her eyes weren't overlooked by Leo whether he was high or not he was very perceptive. He seemed to become sorrowful and soon she saw tear in his eyes.

"What's wron? Why ya scared?" He whimpered.

Instead of responding she placed her hand gently on his forehead as if she was checking to see if he had a fever. As she slowly pulled her hand away tears filled his eyes. She knew what was going through his head when he looked at her with a completely petrified look. He obviously realized the blood on her hand was his. Fear swelled up in his eyes. Before she realized it she had his key in her hand. The fear in his eyes turned to raw determination after she pulled out his key. High or not he was dead set on being with her even it meant death.

"Please don't make me away…" He said begging but the way he was holding her hand was more than just begging, if she could even move her fingers that'd be a miracle.

It was obvious he was here to stay till the plants effects wore off. Since there was obviously no negotiation she made him lie down on the couch once more (which was surprisingly easy) and pressed a fresh wet rag on his forehead till she was completely sure the bleeding had stopped then repeated the process she did the previous night. Also like the previous night he quickly fell asleep. But unlike last night before he was completely out he pulled her into a death grip on the side of the couch that wouldn't allow her to fall. His hold on her wouldn't allow for even squirming. He was holding her the way he had when he had told her he was going to die. For some odd reason his messy and tangled looking hair was actually soft like a pillow. Before she knew it she was sleeping in his strong safe arms.

She woke up a few hours later she was awoken to a loud thud. She hurried to the edge of the couch to see what fell. It was Leo he had already pulled himself into a sitting position by the time she saw it was him.

"Loke are you alright?" She asked hiding her concern terribly but not like she wanted to anyway.

When he looked up at her his face turned a bright shade of red. She had to admit it was kind of cute but naturally his pride had been hurt enough. But she while she could hide the fact she thought he was cute embarrassed she couldn't hide how funny she thought it was. The laughter not only managed to turn his face an even brighter color of red but convinced him to pull her down with him

"Not so funny now is it?" He asked cockily as she landed face first beside him.

"Yes." She replied casually.

He looked at her with a kind thoughtful looking his eyes.

"What's that look for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing." He said as the kind look in his eye became sorrowful.

She sighed before asking how he was feeling. He didn't respond immediately he seemed to have not noticed she said something. It wasn't until she started shaking him like a crazy person to snap him out of whatever was in his head. He claimed to have been feeling better but when he tried to get to his feet his legs started shaking. He would have fallen again if she hadn't caught him and set on the couch before they both fell.

He looked her innocently before she sat him on the couch then to a seat beside him and asked about why he wouldn't let go of her when he was high. She honestly didn't expect him to remember but it was worth a try. He looked her with a painful expression on his face.

"Karen… I left her and she died… it was my fault… I guess I thought if I let you go you'd die to… and…" He stopped obviously not going to continue.

"You're the one that who needs worrying about I mean look at you!" She joked playfully.

He started laughing at but it was short lived and it obviously wasn't a genuine laugh. She just wanted to pull him into her arms and hold him till he pulled her off. He looked at her as if he knew what she what was thinking, and before she knew it she was in his arms. She didn't do anything as he pulled her into his lap. She could see herself staying like this forever.

"I KNEW IT!" A small cute voice sang.

They turned their heads to a second open window neither noticed till that moment. It was Happy holding a video camera pointed right at them. As he tried to fly away Lucy managed to grab the little cat by his tail. She was about to drag him in when he dropped the camera then watched Natsu catch it. She was about to chase after him when she realized she would be leaving Leo alone in her house. Not like she thought he would do something while she was gone, she just didn't want to leave him alone at the time especially since he was in her house covered in bandages.

"Go ahead I'll be fine." He sounded trust worthy and she knew it would take long to hunt him down.

As she ran out the door leaving Leo to his own devices till she returned.

-Half an hour later-

She had finally tracked down that idiot before he got to the guild. Destroying it was actually easier than she thought. All she really had to do was trick the idiot into setting it on fire.

When she walked in she found a note on the broken coffee table but Leo was nowhere to be found. At first she didn't really care about the note but she knew he probably wanted her to read it. She slowly opened the note to see what he wrote. She didn't get past the first sentence before she crumpled up the paper and dropped it.

"Yeah right…" She mumbled as tears went down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Lucy had walked into the Guild and everyone knew she was a more than a little annoyed. Her eyes went straight to Loke. He was standing near the request board look at the requests as if he actually needed to take requests. Her face turned a very bright shade of red and she looked as if she was about to kill a certain celestial spirit.

"LOKE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

He turned around the to look at her at first his expression was casual but when he saw her racing towards him with that look on her face he headed straight for the door as fast as he could, but unfortunately for him she pinned him half way there. Now with her sitting on top of him he realized how scared he really should have been. The worst part was that he had no clue what he even did.

"What did I do to make you so mad?" He asked innocently.

"You liar!" She exclaimed.

"What did I lie about?" He asked now slightly annoyed and very confused.

"Why don't you read this letter you left me when you left?" She yelled as she pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and threw it at him before getting off and storming out.

He uncrumpled the paper enough to read and took only one look before his face paled drastically. He tossed aside as if it was nothing. He then ran after her as tears fell down his face. Right as he was at the door Elfman yelled at him something about no man cries. The glare he gave to was absolutely demonic.

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked when Elfman didn't respond.

He then ran after her as if the injuries he received a week ago weren't already killing him. But in searing pain or not he was running very fast. Lucy was already in view after five minutes at most.

"Lucy stop!" He yelled.

She stopped and looked around at him. Before she could run off again he grabbed by her wrists. His faced was flushed. Her face wasn't much better.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Not until you listen!" He yelled back.

"Why should I? I bet you have three or four girlfriends that you could say "I love you" to! I mean not that actually mean it!" She screamed as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

After finally getting free she looked up at him. He looked as if Elfman or Gajeel had just punched him in the solar plexus as hard as they possibly could. It took a few minutes for him to regain enough composure to actually say something.

"Is that what you think of me? Do you honestly think I would say that I would say "I love you" and not mean it?" He asked her in tone that practically screamed fury through a giant megaphone.

The way he said it was absolutely petrifying. But the looking his eyes almost made her heart stop. She regretted ever saying that but she wasn't about to back down no matter how much she wanted to. She stood strong or at least she made herself look like she was strong.

"I asked you a question…" He said.

"Just so you know I haven't a date in a few weeks… do you want to know why?" He muttered.

"Why?" She asked acting like she was so angry that she didn't care.

"Because you are the only person I love no one else…" He said very seriously.

Before she knew she closed the gate and he was gone. It hurt her to do and she knew it hurt him but she didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say.

-A month later in the Spiritual World-

Leo was sitting alone on the edge of the cliff by himself. He hadn't left that spot since she closed the gate on him. He spent the whole time sulking feeling his heart had been torn out of his chest ripped to pieces in front of him then burned.

He watched the waves pound against the shore below. He could tell by the sky a huge storm was coming very soon. But he didn't care enough to actually look for shelter. At that moment he didn't really care what happened to anyone or anything.

He knew he had loved Lucy with all his heart. He knew it was killing him to know that she thought that he would lie to her or any girl about something like that.

He did eat much that whole month. Aries had left food for him but he had absolutely no desire to even touch anything she left for him. After a few days she actually started annoying him into eating but that barely worked so she forced him to eat. While compared to her, he very strong but when she was determined she wouldn't give up. She had managed to pin him down long enough to make him eat but no matter what happened he refused to talk to her or anyone.

That streak ended today, and unfortunately it didn't end well.

He was sitting alone as he did the entire month. Aries had walked up to him and said openly surprised "You're not hurt… I mean not like I want you get hurt it's just that everyone else was hurt…"

"How?" He asked not even looking back at her.

"Lucy said when she summoned me that she had no one else to summon and then I was defeated so I thought she had summoned you also."

"She didn't when did this happen?" He asked looking back at her though he tried his best to hide his concern.

He saw she was practically covered head to toe in bandages. But the look in her eyes was what was getting him the most.

"Yesterday…" She said.

He didn't say another just got to his feet and left to find her.

"…Leo…" She whispered under her breathe.

-At Fairy Tail Guild-

He walked in quietly no noticed him until he ran up to Lucy. She had been seated at the counter in between Gray and Natsu. Surprisingly for once those two weren't fighting.

"Lucy…"He said behind her back.

She looked glimpsed her though only for a few seconds. But he was the in no mood so spun her chair around so she could look at him. She didn't look badly hurt but her arm was in a cast and there was a bandage on her face.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked as he curled as arms around her.

"Loke…" She surprised by not only by his appearance but by how he was treating her after what she had said and done.

"Why did you not call for me?" He asked more slowly than the first time.

"Loke, why are you here?"

"Aries told me that when you summoned her you had no one else to summon. Why did you not summon me?" He asked dead serious after he released his arms from around her and looked at her eye to eye.

When she didn't say anything he sighed and turned around to leave. He told her that if she didn't intend on calling him so he could protect her then she shouldn't expect to him to save her when she decided that she would ask him for help. Just as he was about to leave she grabbed him with her good arm the way he had done her.

"Please don't go." She cried in his back.

"Then please tell me why?" His voice was somewhat pleading somewhat strong.

"Because I LOVE YOU! When you got hurt I couldn't stand it! Please don't leave me…" She cried in his back.

"Lucy let go." He commanded her. To which she sadly obeyed.

She was shocked when he lifted her on the closest table and buried his head in her neck. His hands were gentle on her back. She now knew why other women were so drawn to him. She felt him slowly hug her tighter and tighter. He then lifted his head and gave her long passionate kiss.

She knew she was blushing by the fact he was chuckling at her. She was about to defend herself but she couldn't find the words, which made him laughter harder. After he had stopped they heard someone else laughing behind them.

It turned out to be not just Gray and Natsu but just about everyone with the exception of Mirajane, Erza, and Marakov whom were staring at them with shock in their eyes except for Mirajane she was looking at the group laughing at the with a disappointed glare. Lucy was relieved to see at least a few people weren't making fun of them.

"Oh, come on guys can't you let these love birds be?" Mirajane asked, though it only made everything worse.

At that point even Leo was laughing at it. But Lucy at that time never had a stronger desire to kick him then she did then. She was about to do but he gave her sweet look before he picked her up bridal style in a way kept her broken arm from getting hurt further. What was even more unbelievable for her was that she actually had let him do it.

He carried her out of the guild before he put her down. The glare she gave him was definitely had nothing good in it. He didn't seem to care in fact he gave her a proud look.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with that glare seeming to get stronger.

"To show what I'll do if you don't call me when you need me again." He chuckled.

Right as Lucy was about to respond he stole a kiss and left.

"_That jerk…_" Is what her head said while her heart said "_I love you to!_"


End file.
